emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2172 (27th February 1997)
Plot The police are still searching Home Farm. Frank panics Chris when he says that he wants to start looking into Kim 's livery business as she has to be getting her money from somewhere. Chris offers to investigate. He gets a backhanded compliment from his dad when he tells him that Chris "is the only one who can beat Kim in the deviousness stakes". Kelly wakes up after the previous night to find her clothes strewn around where she left them in a fit of temper. She is worried that Tom may think she is childish, but he admits that he doesn't feel too grown up at the moment. Dee is looking for something in Eric's wallet, but has to put it down when Eric comes into the room. He moans about her not being able to work. They obviously slept together last night. Donna wants to go to the quarry again. Robert is worried that Jack and Sarah might find out. Andy is puzzled when he hears from Donna that Eric got a bride through the post. Viv smiles. Kelly tells Tom that if he left her, she would have no one. He assures her that he is not going anywhere. Butch is in the vets to collect something for Lisa. He wants to impress Linda and starts to tell her about his training programme and that he is going to become an astronaut. Paddy walks in at that moment and thinks that Butch is a nutter. Linda tells him that Butch is intelligent compared to his brother. It is Paddy's last day and he admits that he will miss Emmerdale. Eric is a bit grumpy and Betty immediately thinks that he must have had a row with Dee (or Princess Lotus Blossom as she calls her). They are rowing when Dee arrives. She asks Eric for some housekeeping money. He tells her to watch out for Vic. Betty makes a sarcastic comment. Barry isn't impressed when Butch turns up late for his second training session. He's going to learn weightlessness. Barry admits that one of his main reasons for going into space is to escape from women. Biff is staring up at Home Farm and watching all the police activity. A woman and three children ask him the way to the holiday village as they are living there while they house hunt. Biff tells them that it isn't open for the season yet, but the stranger tells him that they have an arrangement with the owner. Biff directs them. Terry mentions to Zak that he should think about insuring Butch for his mission. Dee walks into the Woolpack, but seems nervous when Eric is not there. Zak puts his arm round her and starts to talk about Mandy. Eric arrives and doesn't like seeing another man touching Dee. Terry makes a sarcastic comment. Barry shows Butch the simulation tank for his weightlessness exercise. it is a water tank full of saline and salt water. Butch doesn't want to get in, but is forced into it. Barry and Marlon cover him up. Vic and Viv talk about Andy playing with Donna. Vic doesn't see anything wrong with it. They are both surprised when Kelly turns up with Tom. She asks to move back home. Kelly stresses to Vic that she is only coming back while Tom finds somewhere for them to live in Wales. Vic obviously hopes that they will split up. The Cairns arrive at the holiday village to find the chalet is locked and the place deserted. The kids are not impressed. Butch is still in the tank. Barry wants him to orientate his senses. Marlon wants to go off to the pub, but Barry makes him stay. DI Cooke tells Frank that the police will be leaving Home Farm, but she is continuing her enquiries. He is furious that they still suspect him. Rebecca Cairns does not get a warm welcome from Frank who thinks that she is a reporter. Dee tells Betty that she cannot work anymore. Eric asks Dee if she has any change from her shopping trip. Dee thinks that he doesn't trust her and walks out. Butch has quite enjoyed being in the tank. The kids are at the quarry again. Donna finds a fossil and Andy chucks it away. She is annoyed with him and he promises to find it for her. Frank tells Roy off in front of the Cairns for not sorting out the holiday village. Terry is bored with Viv talking about Kelly and Vic. Butch races in and demands a whisky as he is freezing. Andy is trying to reach Donna's stone, but falls in the water and disappears under the ice. The Cairns walk into the Woolpack and find Butch in there warming his feet. Robert and Donna help Andy get out of the water. He tells them that he saw a woman in a car underwater. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley *DI Cooke - Susie Baxter Notes *First appearances of Rebecca, Charlotte, Will and Emma Cairns. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes